


Under the Moonlight

by Blessism



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm crying, Idiots in Love, JERZA HAPPENED, Jerza hug, Love Confessions, Mashima finally made it happen, Post-Canon, Promises, Romance, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessism/pseuds/Blessism
Summary: And even though the words are unspoken and hung in the air, she doesn't need him to tell her he loves her to confirm her suspicions. He speaks the language of love fluently to her. Inexperienced they are in romance, nobody can deny the fluidity of their dance. (Based on Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest: Chapter 63)
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Jerza fans who waited FOREVER for Jellal/Erza to become canon. If you haven't read Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest: Chapter 63, I advise you to catch up as this oneshot takes place in that chapter and contains spoilers. I'M CRYING!
> 
> On a side note, I prefer playing some emotional Fairy Tail OST. ;)

_All these years of running away, all this time trying to find home._

_Although their paths were strayed, and though they've shed many tears._

_They were destined to continue with one another._

.

.

.

He stands on an unfamiliar bridge, in an unfamiliar town, with familiar people. After exploring the town for two days while Fairy Tail remains at a bar partying hard, Jellal's gathered that the entirety of guild along with him is in the northern continent, Guiltina.

Jellal can see leaves cascading the river like drops of time.

Yes. Too much time has passed since his fateful encounter with Erza. He's lost many people through his own mishaps and has loved far less, afraid of what would happen if this monster ate up at his insides. But time has healed his wounds. The moon soothes Jellal as he reminiscences about the beautiful and ugly things about him. He realizes there is nothing ugly left of him because Erza has guided him. His light. Jellal's hurt her enough in a lifetime, now he wants to make her smile. He promises to never make her cry unless they are tears of happiness.

Everything about her is a splash of colour over his dull existence to remind him that his time in Crime Sorcière is not wasted. He's created a purpose in life.

The river shows the reflection of a changed man who's learned to let go. Now, he moves forward towards a future he wants to create with Erza. Would now be a time to wish for the family he wrongly hoped for in the past? Would Erza get the answers she's deserved for all these years? She doesn't dare touch him in fear of rejection. Erza's wary about physical contact with him after aimlessly pulling him down to kiss him when she was at her most vulnerable two years ago.

Jellal and Erza are rocks for each other. She has brought him out of the shadows, while he fills the voids of trauma with hope that she'll move on from their past.

Now, Jellal's selfish enough to want this—want _her._ He wants her to continue being by his side, laughing together, growing old, enjoying the luxuries they never had as a kid. Jellal and Erza have been relearning each other ever since, and it'll never get old.

He doesn't need to look in the approaching direction to know Erza's there. She's elegant in every step, trying not to wobble. She may be Titania to her guild and the world, but to Jellal, she is just Erza. His demulcent, hope, and love.

Yet, the sound of those words are dull in comparison to what she is. _Love_ isn't powerful enough of a word to describe what he feels for her.

She graces him with a small smile as she tucks some scarlet strands of hair behind her right ear. It's the hair she's always taken the time to care about, despite her carefree attitude about her appearance. She wonders if he notes every detail of her like she does with him. Around Jellal, she is self-conscious of herself.

Not ashamed, but proud that he sees her for what she is at her core. He's never cared much about her sex appeal or the way her body draws attention to numerous people. He loves Erza for being herself, for the traits she possesses that he could never find in another woman.

"I thought I'd find you here," he hears her say as she stops a few feet away. Erza leans against the railing of the bridge they stand upon and studies his sharp jaw, hazel eyes, and red tattoo that she's come to love. Although her guild mark is hidden beneath her long-sleeved blouse, it remains a vivid memory to Jellal. Colours. They remind him of everything they can and _will_ be.

"Erza," Jellal is briefly stunned by her presence. He returns her remark, amused. "It wouldn't be proper of me to join a guild-only occasion, would it?"

"Nobody would mind," Erza says immediately. He knows they would all welcome him to the party, but with all the events that occurred within the past few days, it would be improper to party so early on without clearing things up with her.

She breathes in the wind and lets it sway her skirt in Jellal's direction alongside his coat. Erza has always fancied his way of dressing and resists the urge to lean into him. She looks away but seems like the happiest girl on Earth Land, as if he has done so much _more_ than acknowledge her. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Jellal nods his head, deep in thought. It's been too long since they've been alone like this. It's been busy for the both of them, but they've always made time for each other.

Jellal stares at his hand longingly, memory hazy from the events before battling with Gears. "…I have no memory of what happened while I was whited out." He pauses and glances at her. "Did I do anything bad?"

The question takes Erza aback as she furiously blushes. She knows he's done a lot of things she's been hoping he could do if they were together. She never thought he would be so…assertive in their private affairs. She takes a greedy inhale of air before clearing her thoughts and speaking to him. "Um…uh- well, there were no problems."

He gives a small scoff in response. Jellal is no stranger to Erza's habits. He can tell when she's lying, and the revelation leaves him bitter. Erza knows he's gained some recollection of the events and expects nothing less from him. Jellal's always been a bright man, more knowledgeable than she could ever be. "I feel…so…ashamed. To think I would end up like _that_ while pursuing the White Wizard."

Erza clears her mind and looks over at him, predicting his next words. This is what she loves about them. They understand each other so well that there's no need for asking to confirm their suspicions. "Here we go. Is this the part where you say, 'It's all my fault'?"

Jellal's head sinks, and his face darkens slightly. "This time, it was my fault."

She understands that he struggles with his self-worth. For now, Erza will allow him to grieve in peace, and she will be there to support. She isn't asking him to get over his past. In a way, it is more traumatizing than hers will ever be.

He looks her squarely in the eye with a somewhat smug smile. "That being said, I will no longer beat myself up for every failure I make."

Erza gives him a determined look in response. There's a flame in her that's been fuelled by Jellal's newfound ambition. "Of course, I'll continue to reflect over my past sins and mistakes. By doing that, I will find a path that will lead to tomorrow." _With you._

The words surprise her, and she realizes sometime during the battle or the aftermath of it, he has come to a realization. "I see."

"That's what it means to live, right?" he asks with a hint of amusement. They both know he's reiterating the words she's told him the many times he's been on the brink of death.

She responds in kind, "You've changed, Jellal."

He clasps his slender hand on top of Erza's as they stare at the spectacle together. It makes her heart beat faster at his forwardness.

Jellal and Erza are past the point of content while in each other's presence. There's something deeper within their happiness.

"It's all thanks to you, Erza."

Her mouth opens to speak but as he wraps his arms around her, there's nothing else to say. Her head is nestled against his shoulders as she breathes him in. _Jellal_. She's finally with him after years of imagining shadows as his presence. After waiting every moment just to hear him breathe against her. Hearing him speak is a rarity in itself.

He's finally here, and she can't hold back all the overwhelming feelings that dawn upon her.

"I can love people freely now."

Erza is shocked at his words. Give her time and she would begin crying in his arms. But tonight, she's too happy to shed tears. He can feel her heart pound faster when their chests meet. There's something intimate about the innocent gesture.

It's what she's been wanting as a kid.

And even though the words are unspoken and hung in the air, she doesn't need him to tell her he loves her to confirm her suspicions. He speaks the language of love fluently to her. Inexperienced they are in romance, nobody can deny the fluidity of their dance.

Erza wraps her arms around his tall and broad frame, relishing the moment and committing the feeling to memory. She feels small in his embrace and loves it even more.

She closes her eyes and smiles. "That's true."

_I love you. I love you. I love you. Now and always._

_._

_._

_._

_"Would you consider joining Fairy Tail?" she asks in a heartbeat._

_He laughs momentarily. "Anywhere I am with you, Erza, I'll be home."_

_They both found home within each other, under the moonlight._


End file.
